Merlin of Alvion
by I Am The Catalyst
Summary: fem Merlin. Merlin is a servant. shes not really pretty or special in any way when she is thrust into a world of gods and Angels will that change no mergana or arwen or whaterver straight in this story anyway MERTHUR NO YAOI NO YURI
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

Me: ahem "This contains Female Merlin…."

Merlin: I am not a girl!

Arthur: are you sure you do kind of look like one?

Merlin: you prat I don't look like a girl!

Arthur: yes you do.

Merlin 'with sly eyes': are you saying you think I'm pretty?

Arthur 'blushes': no, I'm saying…..

Me: boys please!

Arthur and merlin:" i am the catalyst" does not own "Merlin"

Merlin: ya I'm not a slave or a girl

Me: you are a girl for this story now shut up

There you have it I don't own crap but the plot please don't sue me I'm a minor ( I live off my mom love her)

Warnings: extreme merlin abuse; dirty old man Uther; live Ygraine & Balinor; dead Hunith; very evil morgana. This is** MERTHUR** NO ARLIN OR MERGANA JUST MERTHUR

Merlin 'gulps': should I be afraid

Me 'gives shifty eyes': maybe

Preface

The pale woman in the mirror gasped as the unknown figure advanced. His eyes flash gold and it

all went black. The man hefts the thin angel over his shoulder and disappeared in another flash of

gold, leaving behind only the bright gold tiara that fell out of her hair. Seconds later a sob racked

scream of a man missing his love tore through the castle. His love's anguish tore through his soul

and he collapsed to his knees. The prince thought he had defeated the dragon and its master. The

dragon however had once again reared its ugly head. A prince with no angel; an angel with no

prince. The prince was devastated. This is a story of gods and angels a story of love and hate.

The story of a man and a woman, the story of Arthur and Merlin.

If I get good results then I'll update tomorrow If I don't I'll either leave it for a while or take it

down.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

Me: ahem "This contains Female Merlin…."

Merlin: I am not a girl!

Arthur: you said that yesterday

Merlin: you dolopphead

Arthur: idiot

Merlin 'with confused eyes' why are you staring my mouth

Arthur 'blushes': I thought I saw a bug

Me: boy please!

Arthur {tugging at his collar} and merlin:" i am the catalyst" does not own "Merlin"

Merlin: no one owns me

Me: Arthur does

There you go as you can see I found my manuscript please, please review

Warnings: extreme merlin abuse; dirty old man Uther; live Ygraine & Balinor; dead Hunith; very evil morgana. This is** MERTHUR** NO ARLIN OR MERGANA JUST MERTHUR

Merlin 'gulps': I'm scared

Me: 'gives shifty eyes': cackles

Merlin woke to the sun burning her eyelids. Her eyes snapped open. She was late.

Merlin ran through her cottage pulling at her dress and her hair. She then flew from her home.

Her friend Gwen joined her on her run through the streets of Antonio. On her mad dash to work

Merlin was knocked down. She landed on her back. Merlin looked up brushing her black hair from her eyes.

Blue eyes met blue eyes. Merlin stood and dusted herself off. The blue eyed man tried to

apologize but merlin ran pausing only to yell" prat" over her shoulder. The man stood there

baffled by the beautiful woman with an attitude problem. Merlin flew through the castle Lady

Morganna was going to kill her.

Merlin blew into Morganna's room bringing with her the smell of warm bread, sausage, cheese

and fruit. Lady Morganna sat on her bed visibly fuming. Merlin set the food down and knelt at

her mistresses' feet. Merlin knew what was coming. She expected the lash across her unprotected

back. "Count them" barked out Lady Morganna. "One"…snap... "Five"…crack…"fifteen"…

pop …"thirty." Merlin by now was lying belly down on the cold stone floor of Morganna's

chambers." Get up" Morganna snarled kicking merlin's back. Merlin moaned in pain using her

arms to push herself to her feet. Morganna spoke quietly "today we are going to Camelot. Prince

Arthur is of age and I will become queen of Camelot." Merlin kept her eyes on the floor. "You

need to have my things packed and ready. pack your things as well. Be ready by noon."

With that Morganna swept from the room leaving Merlin there bleeding. Merlin walked slowly

to Morganna's wardrobe pulling out all of Morganna's favorite dresses. When all Morgana's

cloths were packed merlin grabbed a cloth a limped to the site of her punishment. She wiped her

blood and tears from the ground collecting the tatters of her dress. Covering herself the best she

could merlin limped out the door. Merlin slowly walked through the extensive castle corridor

ignoring the pitying glances aimed her way. Limping into the court-yard squinting her eyes

against the sun. Children ran and played through the area. A child ran past merlin. The boy ran

into Merlin's arm knocking them both off balance. The woman and child crashed to the ground.

Merlin cried out as her wounds began to bleed once more. The child shrieked at the blood. The

screaming child ran to the nearest person. "Help her please she is bleeding." The man quickly ran

over. The pool of crimson around the woman was small but growing quickly. Through the haze

Merlin noticed it was the same man as before." My name is Arthur" the man said "I'm going to

take you to…" Arthur's voice trailed off as Merlin's eyes fluttered closed. Arthur blinked as

panic slammed through him. Why did he want to protect this woman; a beautiful woman but a

strange woman none-the-less? Arthur snapped back to awareness feeling her blood seep into his

expensive jacket. Arthur picked her up cradling her to his chest. He walked swiftly to where his

knights were camped.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:

Me: yay I own merlin

Merlin: what!

Arthur: I thought I owned him

Merlin: *growls*

Arthur: are you a beast

Merlin 'with confused eyes' why are you staring my….

Arthur 'blushes': don't make a mountain out of a mole hill

Me: * fans myself*

Merlin: I was going to say eyes

Arthur *still staring* and merlin:" i am the catalyst" does not own "Merlin"

Merlin: stop staring

Arthur does

Warnings: extreme merlin abuse; dirty old man Uther; live Ygraine & Balinor; dead Hunith; very evil morgana. This is** MERTHUR** NO ARLIN OR MERGANA JUST MERTHUR

Merlin *yells*: this kid has no business doing this go do your homework

Me: 'gives shifty eyes': cackles

When merlin woke the first thing she noticed was that she was outside. A second later a searing pain tore through her body and her vision went black. "Arthur…marry…kingdom…have…please… father…marry…Morganna" came a gruff voice.

Morganna as in Princess Morganna

" don't… woman… evil… cruel…witch"

She gasped as she realized she had bled on the prince she had called him a pratt. The conversation ended as Arthurs attention turned to her." Are you awake this time?" He murmured. Merlin blushed remembering that she spoke in her sleep. "Yes, Sire" she said refusing to look at him. Arthur placed his fingers under her chin pulling her gaze to his. "Please… please don't… don't do that." He pleaded. Lost in his sky blue eyes Merlin knew just what he wanted. He wanted to be treated like a person not a god just like she wanted to be treated like a person and not a beast .Merlin nodded slowly and slapped his hand away. "As you wish… Sire" she put emphasis on the sire just to mock him. In retaliation Arthur grabbed merlin hoisting her over his shoulder, being mindful of her back. Merlin kicked and pounded her fists into his back. But he kept walking. " oi, you pratt put me down!" and he did he dropped her on her but in front of six very intimidating knights. Merlin instantly stood brushing dirt from her destroyed skirt. Feeling small Merlin turned to glare at Arthur. However, she flinched and turned her attention to the other men when they stood. Even the shortest of the knights towered an entire head above her. The largest smiled and quirked an eyebrow at her. Realizing she was still staring Merlin quickly dropped into a curtsey. Arthur may not want respect but certainly his knights would. Not rising merlin spoke in a reverent voice "I am Merlin Ambrose." Arthur's eyes widened. "Ambrose? As in Balinor Ambrose?" Merlin frowned "who is Balinor?" her query was ignored. "you know, she does kind of favor him." Arthur nodded "No, she looks more like Hunith" Smiled a brunet with wonderful hair. Arthur grinned largely snapping his fingers." Yes, that's who she looks like!" Merlin tried again to speak but was ignored. With a sly look Merlin crept behind Arthur and gave a sharp whistle in his ear. Arthur flinched with a cry of surprise. "What the bloody…" Merlin grinned cheekily. "Nobody was listening to me" Arthur continued to glare at an oblivious Merlin "we are bloody listening now". Merlin took a deep breath "Who are you?" She huffed. The largest chuckled" I am Sir Percival". The one with nice hair strode up to Merlin and threw his arm around his shoulder. "I am Sir Gwain" He declared smiling drunkenly. "We will be great friend" Gwain lumbered off back to his place in the group. The other brunet seemed to nearly dance to merlin taking her hand he raised it to his lips. "I am Sir Lancelot… My Lady" Merlin blushed profusely as Arthur yanked Lancelot away and cuffed him. The other blonde spoke with a small smile" Sir Galahad." The dark skinned man spoke "My name is Sir Elyon. I think you know my sister" Merlin nodded wrapping her arms around him "I haven't seen you in so long Elli." Elyon glared "missed you to Merlie" he smiled at her pout" How is my dear sister?" Merlin's smile grew" She finally got rid of that jerk Mordred. She still works for cook." Elyon nodded. "What about you?" Merlin forced her smile to remain intact although it wilted "I'll be fine Elli." Elyon frowned and opened his mouth. Merlin looked around rapidly for a way to change the subject. Catching Arthur still berating Lancelot she glared. Who did this man think he was? Sure he was handsome and playful and protective and… Merlin shook her head to clear it. He was Morganna's and if not then what he couldn't marry her and she wouldn't be his mistress. What was she to do?

AN

When I said Dark skinned I was not being racist I am dark skinned myself I just couldn't think of another way to describe him. I'm sorry for not updating I was in trouble and my mom took my laptop got it back yesterday. I might update by Sunday or Monday. I have benchmark testing so we'll see.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:

Me: I think BBC owns Merlin

Merlin: what!

Arthur: When did you sell him

Merlin: I'm not an object

Arthur: are you a girl

Merlin *with confused eyes* no

Arthur 'grins': you act like one

Me: *pouts*

Merlin: I do not

Arthur *grinning* and merlin:" i am the catalyst" does not own "Merlin"

Merlin: stop smiling

Arthur *smiles wider*

Warnings: extreme merlin abuse; dirty old man Uther; live Ygraine & Balinor; dead Hunith; very evil morgana. This is** MERTHUR** NO ARWEN OR MERGANA JUST MERTHUR

Merlin *yells*: this kid is seriously messed up.

Me: 'Smirks: you've been warned

Speak of the witch and she shall appear. Morganna rode from the trees with a look of contemplation gracing her features. Merlin gasped looking at the sun. She was late and Morganna had tried to leave her behind. Spotting Merlin and Elyon huddled close together, Morganna moved towards them. "Merlin" she called. Merlin winced but immediately stood walking slowly to Morganna who dismounted. Elyon stood and reached for Merlin's arm. But he was to slow. When Merlin reached Morganna she was immediately knocked to the ground. The knights of Camelot surged forward only to be detained by Antonio's knights.

Morganna cackled like the witch she was until Merlin stood. Morganna raised an eyebrow "did I tell you to rise Harlot." Merlin didn't respond. Morganna grew angry. "How dare you stand before those who are your betters? Kneel wench! You are nothing but a plaything to be disposed of when we grow tired of you. Your mother did it. Your father did it. Sir Bedivere did it. Prince Arthur will do it. When you come running back I'll give you to Cenred to with as he pleases. When he grows tired of you he'll give you to a brothel. Because all you are is a Harlot."

Merlin couldn't take the sneers from the Antonians and the pitying glances of the others. She couldn't meet Arthur's gaze so she did the only thing she could she ran. Merlin ran and ran and ran. She ran until she collapsed near a babbling brook. Merlin watched her reflection changed and changed again. Sometimes a girl and sometimes a monster. She could stop Morganna she knew she could. But she had sworn never again to use it. It was evil and so was she. Merlin bled from scratches she had ignored on her mad dash through the forest. Her thoughts haunted her like spirits of uncertainty. She knew what she was she was nothing. She was an object for her betters, those who were good, to play with. But Arthur had told her she was not a possession. But what if Arthur was lying to her? If he left her the only place to go was to Morganna and Merlin knew how Cenred treated his women. They left his chambers beaten and broken if at all. Merlin knew that it was no better than what she deserved.

Branches breaking behind her scattered her thought like leaves in the win. Standing from her spot on the ground merlin looked around. Hearing another crack Merlin whirled and ran in the other direction. Merlin ran straight into Bedivere's arms. The other Antonian knights surrounded them with leering eyes and drunken grins. NO, Merlin though. Oh God please no. Hands were gripping her tearing at her dress and hair. Merlin gasped as a boot jarred her ribs. Merlin sucked in a breath as She felt hands creeping up her thy. Merlin used that breath to scream and she screamed until there was no air left in her lungs. Merlin tried to inhale when a hand was placed around her neck "Scream again and I'll kill you" Sir Callao warned. The knight gave himself extra assurance by placing his hand over Merlin mouth. Merlin's eyes flew frantically. Suddenly she bit down hard. Merlin was shocked by her own actions. Why was she fighting them? What did she have to fight for? The knight tore his hand from her mouth and slapped her so hard she knew she would bruise. "You stupid…" The knight's wail was cut off by the unsheathing of swords.

A new voice rang angry and deadly "let her go" It was Arthur. Merlin groaned in embarrassment as the knights removed their hands from her body. Arthur sheathed his sword and ran to her side. Removing his cloak Arthur wrapped it around merlin's bruised and scratched body. Merlin looked up into Arthur's eyes. His gaze flickered to her cheek. The forming bruise prominent on her pale skin. Arthur's face grew red. How dare they? He swung around to face the knights. "How dare you none of you deserve to be knights. You tried to take someone that didn't want your affections. You are all cowards and will be rightly punished when we arrive in Camelot." His piece said Arthur Picked Merlin up and carried her back to the camp.

As soon as Arthur set her on her feet merlin struggled free of his arms falling to her knees shivers racking her body. She was evil she deserved this. Why had he stopped them? Did he not know that she was evil? "Merlin" came quiet plea. "Have they… has this… is this the first time?" Merlin shook her head" No, it's not." Arthur gritted his teeth" I am so sorry…" Merlin interrupted "Why? The biggest hope someone like me could have is to serve my country by serving its knights. Besides I deserved it." Arthur looked at merlin in shock how could someone so … so beautiful and pure and good think that about themselves? "Merlin you are the best woman I have ever met. You are more than your face, more than your body. You are your soul, your mind. I haven't known you very long but you deserve more than this. There is just something that screams that you are meant for more. Please don't let them do this to you." Merlin blushed at his words. However she quickly caught hold of sanity and threw him a scathing look" I cannot stop them SIRE. I could not stop you or your knights. I am not strong. I am not smart. I am not beautiful. I am not good or pure." Merlin spat the words like poison. "All I have is this. All I will ever have is this. I am nothing." Arthur gazed at the tears shimmering in her eyes and whispered three words" You are wrong." The knights from Antonio strode into the clearing. Sir Bedivere stood at the front of the group scanning the space. His eyes settled on Merlin and she stood making her way over to the men. Merlin was quickly moved into the center of the progression as they moved back towards the forest. Arthur watched her walk away with his eyes trained on her burning a hole into her back.

At the end of the night Merlin was left alone in the cold darkness with a feeling of emptiness surrounding her like a smothering blanket. Then and only then did she allow herself the luxury of tears. She cried long into the night and when the moon began to set she found herself asleep on the cold forest floor. The others lay in their tents with their dreams of love and of victory. Merlin lay on the ground with nightmares of torment and abuse. They each dreamed of the future that night. Or at least the future as they each saw it.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:

Me: I lost merlin

Merlin: I'm right here

Arthur: how could you be so stupid

Merlin: I'm not lost

Arthur: are you a an idiot

Me: I'm sorry

Arthur 'yells': what were you thinking

Me: don't yell at me

Merlin: I am right here

Arthur and me:" i am the catalyst" does not own "Merlin"

Arthur *smiles * there you are

Merlin: stop smiling I've been here the whole time

Warnings: extreme merlin abuse; dirty old man Uther; live Ygraine & Balinor; dead Hunith; very evil morgana. This is** MERTHUR** NO ARWEN OR MERGANA JUST MERTHUR

Merlin *yells*: this kid is crazy

Me: * smiles innocently* No I'm not

Merlin woke to shouting. Still groggy she could not understand that she was the cause of panic. Standing from the ground Merlin dusted leaves off herself and limped back towards the camp. When she struggled into the clearing she was immediately enveloped in a worried Arthur's arms. "Where have you been? " Merlin frowned in confusion. Why did he care? "I was sleeping" Arthur looked at her incredulously " In the forest? Merlin's eyebrows pulled together" Where else" At that moment Morganna walked out of her tent a gracious smile on her face then she spotted merlin with Arthur towering over her. The smile dropped from her face and she spoke loudly "Arthur" she said waiting until he turned towards her." If you want her take her. The harlot won't protest. There is no need to convince her. She would spread her legs for anyone." Merlin looked down in shame face burning. Arthur opened his mouth to defend her but Elyon spoke first. "Merlin is not a harlot. Being forced into it doesn't make you one." Merlin looked up eyes wide "Eli you know I deserve it" Elyon's eyes widened." Not this again. Merlie having it doesn't make you evil." Merlin shook her head" I hurt people Eli." Elyon raised an eyebrow "how do you know?" Merlin opened her mouth and shut it again floundering for a response. If she said Morganna told her Elyon would just become even angrier. Elyon nodded looking smug" that's what I thought." Merlin shook her head and frowned turning to walk away. Arthur grabbed her wrist pulling her to a stop. Emotions flooded through them both making them react quickly. Merlin's other hand flew up striking Arthur across his face. The blow did not hurt but he dropped her wrist in shock. Merlin stared wide eyed as Arthur's hand reflexively returned the blow. Merlin fell to the ground her face burning. Dread flew through both their bodies. Arthur reached down to comfort Merlin, nearly crying when she flinched away from his touch. Merlin pressed herself as far away from him as she could, resorting to curling into herself at Morganna's feet. The princess grinned and petted Merlin sending shivers down the terrified girl's spine. Merlin shook as the princess shoved her away. Merlin landed belly down with her head between the prince's feet. Arthur cringed and took a step back still not believing what he had just done. He had just laid his hands on a woman. He was a monster. Arthur's own self-loathing reflected in his eyes as he stared down at the shaking girl. Merlin grew even more afraid at the hatred gleaming in his eyes. Merlin wriggled herself away from him and replaced herself where she belonged at Morganna's feet. Merlin shifted her eyes to her own feet. They were devil's blue and a curse to any one she gazed upon. The gold was even worse. She had killed her entire family and Morganna had found her eating her own mother's flesh. Morganna had saved her from herself and she would now serve her penance. Morganna threw her head back and cackled. "Do you see my lord? She is nothing. She is worth less than the ground we tread upon. She is not worth the table scraps she eats. Do you understand she is less than human she is a blemish on this Earth. The gods only lets her live because they pity her." The sky rumbled and shook at Morganna's statement. Merlin stood and ushered Morganna back into her tent. Her mistress was so fragile the rain might do her ill. Every-one retreated inside their tents to escape the sudden down poor. Merlin simply sat near the fire and watched it turn to embers. Her face was peaceful but thoughts whirled around her mind. She was nothing. _You_ _and_ _your_ _mother_ _are_ _my_ _everything_ ,She was flawed ,_she_ _is_ _perfect,_ She was a monster ,_My_ _angel _Merlin watched the embers fade as rain clouded her eyes and soaked her cloths. Merlin was lured into sleep b taunting thoughts that maybe there was someone who cared.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:

Me: I am making my own group of knights

Merlin: so…original

Arthur: mine are the best

Merlin: prat

Arthur: girl

Me: shut up this is about me * cries like a hormonal person*

Arthur 'yells': look what you have done Merlin

Me: * still crying*

Merlin: Me I didn't do it

Arthur and merlin" I Am The Catalyst" does not own "Merlin"

Arthur *awkwardly pats my back* there, there it's okay

Merlin: * pushes him away * you idiot * turns to me* Shh its okay Arthurs just being a prat. I will turn him into a toad

Warnings: extreme merlin abuse; dirty old man Uther; live Ygraine & Balinor; dead Hunith; very evil morgana. This is** MERTHUR** NO ARWEN OR MERGANA JUST MERTHUR

Merlin *smiles* feel better

Me: * sobs harder* no

Arthur sat in his tent eyes wide with shame and horror. His crystal eyes blurred with tears.

What had he done? Gods what was wrong with him.

Knights were supposed to be honorable and just. They were to rescue damsels in distress not to hit them and not to hurt them.

He had broken the most important rule laid out for him. He had broken the only that truly mattered. He had put his hands on a woman.

Elyon sat in his shelter and stared out into the pouring rain.

He had failed again.

He had failed to protect her, failed to comfort her. He couldn't when they were children, when she woke screaming of the taste of flesh. He couldn't now when his lord put his hands on her in anger, when her own mistress lied to her.

He knew that Merlin was not a monster, she was not a beast and he had never taken part in the tasting of human flesh. However he couldn't tell her. He had been sworn to secrecy in his father's dying breaths.

He had sworn that when she turned eighteen he would tell her. He would tell her of her mother who had perished, of her father who still lived. No he couldn't tell her, not yet. However her birthday fell in less than a fortnight. He would tell her then.

That was when he could finally protect her.

Morganna slept soundly in her tent dreaming of triumph. Her triumph would be complete when it came.

She would break Merlin so completely the girl could never be fixed. Morganna grinned in her sleep. Already she had the girl lying with the dogs and kneeling at her feet.

The girl was pathetic and Morganna thought that she had done Alvion a favor.

Merlin slept restlessly.

The rain pounded her back and soaked her cloths. Yet, this wasn't what bothered her. She was tormented by dreams, dreams of a past that could not have been hers.

She saw a vivacious little dark haired girl. The girl was beautiful with eyes more blue than the sky. The girl danced and sang and laughed her parents following her lead.

The girl turned eyes flashing gold and Merlin snapped awake.

When the rain Arthur and Elyon exited their tents and simply stared at the pitiful girl lying in the mud.

Feeling the sun warm her face Morganna woke and with grace left her tent. Spotting Merlin still deep into slumber Morganna grinned and stepped down hard into Merlin's exposed stomach. Merlin gasped and her eyes flew open.

However, not blue they flew open gold. Morganna got the surprise of a lifetime when Merlin's long dormant magic forced her away from the prone body into the nearest tree. Elyon immediately moved forward to help Merlin stand.

Realizing what she had done Merlin quickly pulled her hand from Elyon's grasp. Merlin looked to where Arthur stood frozen and then to where Morganna was beginning to rise, her own magic protecting her from most of the damage. Merlin's eyes watered and she did what she was so good at she ran.

Arthur stood frozen while Elyon ran after her. She had magic … the little slave girl had magic… the girl he had slapped had magic… the girl he was beginning to love… had magic. What was wrong with him? She would rip his heart out and have it for breakfast.

What had he gotten himself into?

Merlin ran and ran and ran until she ended up at the same river brook as before.

Merlin looked into the water and instead of her own face she saw the face of the little girl from her dreams. Merlin dashed her foot into the water and kept running.

Hearing footsteps behind her Merlin turned in time to run into Elyon's breast plated chest. Merlin felt to the ground out cold and Elyon started to panicked and lifted her into his arms he spirited her back to the camp, running faster than ever before.

If you would like to join the knights of Catalyism please review or PM me thanks


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:

Me: I present to the people of the Merlin fandom "Flyaway213"

Merlin: Who is this person are they an evil magic user

Arthur: wow way to be tactful idiot

Merlin: I was only asking

Arthur: well ask nicer what if you hurt their feelings and you call me a prat

Me: um guys

Merlin 'yells': I am not a prat

Me * yells* guys

Merlin & Arthur * turn to glare* what

Me: Flyway is not evil and is my knight, also has something to say

Flyaway213: I am the first Knight of cataclysm and today I get to do the disclaimer since you are both prats today

Arthur and merlin: what!

Flyaway213:" I Am The Catalyst" does not own "Merlin"

Arthur: Well we will say it next time

Merlin: yea

Warnings: extreme merlin abuse; dirty old man Uther; live Ygraine & Balinor; dead Hunith; very evil morgana. This is** MERTHUR** NO ARWEN OR MERGANA JUST MERTHUR

Me: flyaway is not finished

Flyaway213: Have a cataclysmic day

Me: Yep this might be the last chapter for this year so I tried to make it longer. Have a merry Christmas with many new beginnings. God Bless you. Remember he closes doors that no man can open and opens doors no man can close. He does this for a reason. I pray that you will all find his reason this Christmas.

When Merlin woke she woke alone.

She woke alone in a strange tent. She did what any girl would do… she panicked. Merlin detangled herself from the bedroll and ran from the tent. Upon escaping the tent merlin crashed head long into someone's arms. Merlin struggled against the constricting arms until realizing that they weren't constricting at all they were embracing.

Merlin looked up into the eyes of sir Elyon and smiled weakly. Elyon didn't smile back to busy searching her eyes for any sing of pain, when he found none he smiled and pulled her close. Merlin tucked her head into his shoulder and they simply stood there basking in the glow of the other's company. Before long the familial moment was ruined.

Morganna stormed into the courtyard rage clearly expressed on her face. She was followed by a red cheeked Arthur at a safe distance. Morganna stamped up to the oblivious pair and ripped Merlin away by her dark locks of hair. Merlin gave a cry of shock at her sudden removal. However, at the look of rage on he mistress's face she restrained any further cries.

Arthur ran over and gripped Morganna's wrist wrenching her hand from Merlin's dark hair." I understand you are angry but she has done nothing and I won't stand by and let you abuse her!" Morganna looked at Arthur in shock and with a little bit of fear, nobody had ever spoken to her like this.

Elyon looked on in awe as his prince did what he could not. Arthur's unwavering gaze stayed trained on Morganna until he took Merlin by the hand and led her to his horse. Merlin simply followed silently fear in her eyes. Looking back into her wavering gaze he saw his own reflection in her eyes. He saw his father. He saw a tyrant. He mounted his horse and pulled Merlin up in front of him.

Turning back to Morganna still lying on the ground he choked out two words through his tear stopped throat" I'm sorry" wrapping his arms around Merlin he kicked his horse and they surged toward Camelot. Merlin buried her face in his back and clung to him for dear life. She had never ridden a horse so fast. Chancing a look around her Merlin could not tell on tree from another. The entire forest was a blur of green and brown. Suddenly every so often a cottage would break the trees. They rode farther and farther until it was the trees breaking the houses. Merlin realized, with a sudden giddy feeling, that they were in Camelot. The castle loomed over the town foreboding but lovely.

Merlin gasped as the horse thundered through the lower town. She cringed with horror as she saw the poverty and fear in their eyes as the dove out of Arthur's path. She had though Camelot was a wonderful place full of beauty and goodness but now all she saw was filth and squalor. She turned away fearful to see more and instead stared hard into the red fabric of Arthur's shirt. Almost as if he sensed her discomfort Arthur drove the horse faster and faster until the slowed to a stop at the castle doors. Arthur looked ecstatic at his arrival home and immediately dismounted and turned to her.

Merlin looked at him but she didn't see him. She was in a different time with a different man and castle and horse. She was looking at dark haired man and holding the horse's mane tightly in her little fists. The man was grinning and pleading with her to dismount while she shook her head and buried her face in the sweet smelling mane. The man laughed and turned as if to walk away and turned back as the little dark haired girl struggled down crying out when she fell. The man ran to her side and pulled her close comforting her and drying her tears. The man's eyes flashed gold and the little girl looked up smiling as her own flashed in response.

Merlin forced herself from the memory suddenly lurching forward she toppled from the horse into the unforgiving ground. Merlin fainted from the mental strain. Arthur panicked and swept the prone body into his arms. He had his mother. The prince burst in the castle running this way, then that. Arthur crashed into the throne room where his parents and King Balinor along with their councilors were gathered." Mother help her please!" he cried.

Ygraine gathered her skirts and ran to her son's side. She gestured to a guard "take her to my personal chamber." But when the guard moved to take Merlin Arthur growled." Arthur!" Ygraine gasped" he's not going to hurt her!" Arthur nodded and relinquished his hold on the girl. He remained on his feet long enough to see his mother and the guard exit room. As soon as Merlin was out of his sight he fell to his knees sobbing.

Uther was burning with anger and embarrassment at his son's display. While Balinor stared at the door, holding on to the image of what his daughter might look like at this age. She looked almost like… no, she looked exactly like a brunet Hunith. Was this his bird? Was this his missing daughter?

{WITH BALINOR}

It was Hunith alive with his eyes, His hair her curls, His skin her face. These thoughts raced in Balinor's head as he paced. He had been down this path before. All the other times his heart had been broken when the girls pretended for tittle. But they had all looked exactly like him when he was younger. He saw none of Hunith in them not her looks or her personality. They were not the happy little girl with the bird shaped mark. Balinor was making his tenth turn when a knock sounded on the door. "Enter" Balinor consented.

The door was opened and a servant peeked his head in. "Sire… The queen… wishes your pre… presence my lord." Balinor nodded moving toward the door. His message received the servant quickly scampered back down the hall. Balinor strode swiftly through the lengthy halls. He sank his teeth into his bottom lip barely resisting the urge to run down the hall. After walking for what seemed like an eternity, Balinor arrived at the queen's personal chamber. Nodding to the guard Balinor strode into the room.

Ygraine stood to receive him and spoke. "As you know the crown prince brought in a young woman whose life looked to be in peril. I had the young woman brought here for examination and care. While cleaning her I found a scar... a mark I thought you might like to see." Ygraine spoke carefully she did not want to raise his hopes. Balinor swallowed. "Well show me Lady Queen." Balinor followed the queen into the ante-chamber attached to the room. While Balinor stopped at the door Ygraine walked to the bed in the center of the room. With un-earthly grace the queen stooped and swept jet black curls away from the girl's neck.

There hidden by the mass of hair lay and avian shaped mark at the base of her throat. Balinor sank to his knees with tears streaming down his face. For the first time in years Balinor smiled a true happy smile. He had found her he had found his little bird. Suddenly a morbid though slammed through him and his smile fell. "Will she live?" Balinor inquired. Ygraine stilled "yes, she will" Balinor sighed on relief. "Will she scar?" Ygraine resumed her bustling around the room. "Not physically" she tried. Balinor moved suddenly perching on the edge of the bed his daughter lay on. "However, mentally is another story." Balinor reached down and took the girls hand while Ygraine smiled at the worried father.

"You are not the first person to inquire about the girl. The first was the prince's suitor" Balinor's eyebrows arched. "She is pursuing him?" Ygraine rolled her eyes a very unladylike gesture. "Yes, now listen. Princess Morganna of Antonio came to enquire about her indentured servant girl." Balinor cut her off again. "She doesn't have the looks of an Antonian she is far to pale." Ygraine grew frustrated. "Morganna said the girl was her servant. The girl has healing whip marks on her back that luckily won't scar. I asked Morganna about it and she told me that the way she disciplined tardiness was no concern of mine.

The woman is a tyrant and my crown must never rest on her head nor my son in her bed. Our children seem quite attached to one another do they not?" Balinor though back to how his daughter gripped the pendragon's shirt even in unconsciousness. "Yes," Balinor conceded with a nod. Ygraine swallowed would you allow your daughter to marry my son if so wished?' Balinor thought for a short moment "yes, if she agrees. What did Morganna call my daughter? We named her Merlin." Balinor had to know had even her name been taken from her. "Morganna called Merlin by her name" Glorios's daughter would pay.

Balinor seethed no one would hurt his daughter.

{WITH UTHER}

Uther sat on his throne looking at the woman before him. The dark haired woman was finely clad, perfectly groomed and wore a proud sneer. Uther smirked, a girl after his own heart. "How may I help you?" The girl smiled "I am Princess Morganna of Antonio. Arthur's betrothed" Uther grinned "you see" He said "we have one little problem. Arthur and Ygraine … dislike you" Morganna's smile dropped.

"What do you mean" Uther raised his eyebrows. "Arthur he drawled "claims you are cruel and abusive toward your servants, he fears you will as such abuse a child in the same manner." Morganna's face grew red "I am not an abusive employer. She is lazy and rebellious. I can't let that sort of attitude fester. It could spread to others." Uther nodded approvingly.

"Ygraine claims you are cruel, rude and do not show respect to your betters or people as a whole." Uther frowned if sweet Ygraine did not like her perhaps … No, Ygraine would get over it. "I do respect my betters. However, I consider no one my better." Uther's eyes widened" of all the impertinent …" Morganna haughtily held up her chin. "The daughter of Glorios bows to none." Uther grinned. Arthur will not marry a woman who his mother disproves. Disarm Ygraine. Show an interest in art, music, sewing or even healing. Get close to her and Arthur will consent." Morganna turned to leave. "Wait' Uther demanded.

Morganna froze. "Yes?" "The woman Arthur brought in who was she?" Morganna gritted her teeth "she was no one." Uther grinned leaning forward in his throne. "He seemed to think she was someone. She is quite pretty. Is she not?" Morganna with great effort unclenched her teeth. "I suppose if deathly pale, burned hair and paste stone eyes are pretty." Uther looked thoughtful. "I wouldn't say paste stone their much… more delicate or exquisite like lapis lazuli. Her skin is like snow, which brings beauty." Morganna grinned" want her? You can have her."

Uther smirked sitting back. "NO, I am satisfied with my wife. Perhaps a gift to King Wulfhere's son, as a show of wealth. Morganna raised her eyebrows" whatever you wish." Morganna turned and walked out. Perhaps she could convince Ygraine to like her. Merlin was so ill.

Morganna would love to _help. _

{WITH MERLIN}

[_**THIS MEANS DREAM**_**,** THIS MEANS REALITY]

"_**Get back" screaming and shouting, hands on her**__. _Merlin shot upright shrieking_. _She sat in the dark with a heavy heart and loose grip on reality. Tears poured down her face. Merlin stopped crying long enough to notice this wasn't her bed. Merlin wanted out. Merlin found herself on the floor struggling to stand. Suddenly she wasn't seeing the room. _**A flash of blue eyes a strand of blonde hair.**_ She was struck with a moment of clarity. Arthur. She had to find Arthur. When Merlin finally made it to her feet the world tilted. _**"Grab her" "mama no".**_ Merlin stumbled drunkenly out the door. She slammed into the next wall. Whispers drove her faster. _**Angel… gods… doom… witch**__. _The voices grew louder. "

_**Angel abused heralds doom**_

_**The creature and his kin shall fall**_

_**Once and future will rule all**_

_**Angel fallen doeth herald doom of the creature and of a chief dragon**_

This drove her faster and faster until she was flying through the hall as if she could out run the fates. Merlin barreled into a guard on patrol. _**"Grab her" people touching her. "Forget the queen she is dead" darkness rough material muffling her screams.**_ Not this time, Merlin gulped and screamed. She screamed something terrible something so blood curdling that Morganna her-self quivered.

"Shh you are safe." The guard tried but Merlin only screamed louder. "Arthur please" she cried. The guard tried to help her stand. "Please" she shrieked "Don't let them hurt me!" her eyes flickered blindly.

"_**Father" she screamed. "Quiet brat!" a slap knocked her to the ground" get up!" came the gruff voice. She could see it. A little dark haired girl lay there gagged and crying. The heavy boot of a man knocking into her ribs as he kicked her." **_

Merlin was brought back by hands stroking her hair. Merlin's eyes flew open she lay panting on her back her head in someone's lap. "Shh, little bird. Sleep safe" Merlin recognized his voice now. She knew who she was. She was princess Merlin Lilith Ambrose child of fallen god Balinor Ambrose and the witch, princess Hunith.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer:

Me: I hope everyone had a merry Christmas

Merlin: I didn't

Arthur: me neither

Merlin: I lost my best friend

Arthur: I'm right here

Me: sniffles

Merlin: not you Pratt

Me: now that's mean

Flyaway213: Yea what if you hurt us feelings

Arthur: I'm the king I don't get hurt feelings

Flyaway213:" I Am The Catalyst" does not own "Merlin"

Merlin: I was talking about Gwain

Warnings: extreme merlin abuse; dirty old man Uther; live Ygraine & Balinor; dead Hunith; very evil morgana. This is** MERTHUR** NO ARWEN OR MERGANA JUST MERTHUR

Me: he did have awesome hair

Flyaway213: yea he did, remember: you don't own "Snow White" either and that you decided that Morganna was a sorceress not a witch

Me: RIP fallen knights of Camelot.

{With Ygraine}

Ygraine gazed at Merlin astonished. How could one woman manage to enrapture her son, in such a short amount of time? The girl was beautiful. She reminded the queen of an old fey tale. A girl with raven wings hair and skin as white as snow. Snow White the tale was. The girl was the fey princess personified lips blood red and eyes more blue than the sea. The girl's life mirrored the life of the fey ruler. However the fey tale had no happy ending. Ygraine wished happiness upon the girl with all her might.

The ante-chamber door slammed open, and in stumbled the king. He unsteadily sauntered in and forced a kiss onto the queen's neck. Ygraine could smell the ale on his breath and struggled out of his arms. Tearing free of Uther's grip Ygraine ran for the door. But she didn't make it. The queen cried out in pain and terror as she felt her hair pull and tears Uther gripped the blonde locks and yanked her back, forcing her lips to meet his. Frustrated with her lack of response Uther backhanded his wife knocking her to the ground. Uther kicked his queen and left in search of more willing company. He left her to pick herself up.

Ygraine stood brushing off her skirts; with one last glance at Merlin she left the room. Balinor was riding back to Alvion to inform his people of the recovery of the princess and fetch a lady's maid he had set aside. The queen's job was to tell Arthur. However, before the queen could reach her son's room, that terrible woman appeared. Ygraine was swiftly corralled into the throne room where King Wulfhere and his son Prince Cenred were waiting. Ygraine stifled a groan knowing she might be there for hours. She needed to find her son and attend to the princess; the last time she woke alone was a disaster.

{In throne room}

Uther stood from his throne commandeering everyone's attention. "The kingdoms of Camelot and Mercia have been at odds for far too long. I have called you here Wulfhere to open peace talks this morning. As a gift I give to Prince Cenred this woman." The doors burst open and two guards dragged in a struggling Merlin. Uther smirked as Cenred's eyes grew wide. "To do with what you please." Uther continued. Prince Cenred grinned moving toward the girl. He grasped her arm and pulled her close ignoring her frantic struggles. "Thank you my lord, I am sure she will prove very useful."

Ygraine gasped "Uther please you can't give her away she is a person not a possession!" Uther glared at Ygraine and raised his hand cutting her off. No one noticed the subtle flinch that pulled her further into her throne. "I am king she is a servant I can do whatever I wish with her." Ygraine racked her brain for a way to stall. "But she is Arthur's" Uther turned red. How dare she question him? "What!" Uther ground out. Ygraine looked down. "Answer me Ygraine!" Looking up slowly Ygraine spoke again "Merlin belongs to Arthur." Uther shook his head turning his glare to the nearest guard. The king spoke from behind clenched teeth. "Find the crown prince and bring him here."

The guard withered under Uther's gaze and practically ran from the room. The throne room was filled with an awkward silence as Cenred sighed and released his new toy. Merlin stepped away and rubbed at her bruised wrist trying to soothe the pain. Arthur stormed in with Balinor a step behind. Balinor looked to Ygraine his gaze questioning. "How did you let this happen to my daughter?" his eyes asked. Ygraine looked down ashamed.

Uther strode to Merlin grabbing her abused wrist. Pulling her with him he stormed to Arthur. "Is she yours?" Uther demanded. Arthur swallowed down his rage at Merlin being referred to as an object. "Yes, she is mine." He said his voice low and choked with shame. Merlin's heart broke. _Not_ _only_ _had_ _he_ _lied_ _to_ _her_ she thought _he_ _didn't_ _even_ _want_ _her_. Merlin gasped choking back tears of relief as blood was realized to flow back into her wrist.

Then she heard Uther's growl. "Get out of my way Balinor." Balinor nodded "As soon as you leave my daughter be." The room fell into chaos at the declaration. Cenred seeing that his prize was suddenly worth a lot more swept the dazed girl into his arms and ran toward the door. Arthur noticed his movement and planted himself in front of the closed doors. "Out of my way princeling" Cenred all but snarled. "No' Arthur said his eyes never leaving Merlin's. Her eyes were filled with fear, betrayal and hope. Cenred pushed Merlin to the floor shoving past Arthur and out the door.

Arthur gathered Merlin into his arms and carried her to the center of the room. "Silence" he bellowed placing her down on the dais. Morganna walked in a self-satisfied smirk on her face until she saw what Arthur was holding wrapped in his arms. "I present to you: Merlin Crown princess of Alvion, Princess of angels and my fiancé." Merlin stood next to Arthur with her head held high. She turned to her father and his eyes flashed gold. She felt him calling to her magic. She felt it stirring. She felt the burning in her eyes as the changed in response. Then she saw. Memories flew before her eyes.

She remembered being held over a crowd that cheered and smiled at her, laughing with her parents. She remembered the attack, the look in her mother's dead eyes. She saw herself. She saw the happy black haired girl with her parents, she saw the conquered slave with her tears and she saw the confident Queen with a dragon at her left and a king at her right. They each looked at her with golden eyes fading to blue, her own did the same.

She came to her senses still staring into her father's eyes. Morganna screamed turning on Merlin" You have ruined my plan. You, insolent little girl. You pig, you harlot how dare you." Morganna's eyes flickered sometimes green sometimes gold. Thrusting out her hand Morganna yelled "Hleap on bæc" With power she barely knew Merlin crossed her arms over her chest and the spell rebounding striking Morganna in the chest.

Morganna chest moved un-steadily as she sat up where she had fallen. Merlin glared at Morganna the expression odd on her face. " You it was your fault. You had me kidnapped, beaten within an inch of my life and then you took my memories. I was six. It was my birthday. You… you killed those girls you sucked the youth out of them. I saw you. You evil Sorceress." Merlin spit sorceress as if it was a dirty word.

Morganna pushed herself off the floor with a looked of outrage. "And you are not?" Merlin's glare grew fiercer. "I am nothing like you. I am not a sorceress. I am a witch. I was born. You were created. Sorcery is unnatural but magic is everywhere and in everything. Do not compare what we do as like things. Swefn" Merlin declared smiling as Morganna's eyes drifted shut. At that Merlin turned to Arthur smiling sadly and spoke "Bedyrne ús! Astýre ús þanonweard" Merlin disappeared in a puff of smoke.

{With Merlin}

Merlin appeared at the gates to the lower town and calmly walked through. Merlin's tears came to a halt as she realized she was going to rule Alvion one day and according Arthur Camelot as well. It was time to stop acting like a child. It wasn't about her anymore. It was about her people. Merlin turned on her heel walking swiftly into a deserted corner" Bedyrne ús! Astýre ús þanonweard" Her last thought before she disappeared was that she would face this with her head held high. She could cry later when the darkness would hide her tears.


	9. Chapter 9

Flyaway213: I Am The Catalyst doesn't feel like doing a lengthy disclaimer 'cuz its almost midnight she has church in the morning and she's a very grumpy tired person *shivers in fear* so I Am The Catalyst does not own "Merlin"

PS: this might be her last update for a while because she's having issues with her laptop charger grrr. She is not abandoning this story

Merlin & Arthur: eat pancakes

Flyaway213 *whacks them both upside the head*:why are you even here

Merlin & Arthur: See kids that's what happens when you don't eat pancakes

Flyaway213:*Shakes head and goes to sleep*

{IN THE THROME ROOM WITH ARTHUR}

Arthur whirled to face his father." How dare you insult my fiancé" He demanded shocked that his father would say such things about a lady. Uther's face paled and his fingers twitched his hand tightening into a fist. "Watch your tone Arthur." Uther cautioned his son. If Arthur did not silence himself Uther would do it for him.

However, Arthur persisted "I am talking to my father not my king" That was it Uther was tired of the disrespect. The sound of flesh hitting flesh obscured the sound of Merlin re-entering the room. Arthur looked up at his father in a state of shock unable to believe that his father had actually hit him. He sat on the ground holding his jaw with a dumb-founded look set upon his face. Uther on the other hand showed no sign of shock or shame in fact his hand was raised to strike his son again.

Forgetting her magic Merlin ran across the throne room and threw herself on top of Arthur's frozen body taking the blow as her own. Ygraine screamed as Merlin's head collided with the ground the silence in the room filled suddenly by a sharp crack. Balinor surged forward taking his daughter into his arms. The girls body went limp, her head lolling against her father's shoulder. Merlin had blood flowing steadily from a cut on her temple.

Uther stumbled backwards at what he had just done. "Ygraine" he chocked out. "Attend to the s… Merlin, attend to Merlin. I need to speak with Arthur and Balinor." The queen finally moved from where she was frozen on her throne. "Yes, my lord." She whispered motioning to a guard to take Merlin. Ygraine left the throne room with tears glistening in her eyes.

{WITH YGRAINE}

The guard trailing behind her had a solemn look in his eyes. "I am so sorry that you witnessed that my lady. I know your delicate countenance has been upset by this… event." Rolling her eyes Ygraine said what was expected of her in a quiet voice. "Yes" Ygraine lied "This has upset m. I had never seen such violent fury. I feared for my very life."

Rounding the corner the pair ran into Arthur's round table. Seeing Merlin in the guards arms they each forgot propriety and ran to her side. Lancelot ran his fingers over her jaw, lightly tracing the bruise there. "What happened," Demanded Percival pulling Merlin into his arms. Ygraine simply gazed at the knights for a long moment. "Sirs Percival, Gawain, Lancelot and Elyon please walk with me, I will tell you of today's...'Events'" she said throwing a scathing look at the baffled guard. "Sirs Leon and Galahad go and inquire it of Arthur. He is in the throne room with his father and King Balinor, hasten to his side." Sir Leon and Sir Galahad bowed and ran off in the direction of the throne room.

The larger group continued on with the guard lingering behind them unsure. When they reached Ygraine's chambers the guard was dismissed and the procession continued inside. "Set her down on the bed sir knight." Ygraine nodded at Percival. Percival moved with such grace for his size that Merlin was not jostled once. Placing he on the bed with her head on the pillows, Percival moved toward the other side of the room. The party sat in silence for a few immeasurable moments.

Gawain grew impatient as time ticked by and Merlin did not wake. "Lady Queen what happened?" Ygraine clasped her hands together under her chin. Taking deep breaths she moved to lock the door. The lock sounded with an echo of foreboding. "What" the queen began "do you know about Merlin" Elyon stood "I know everything." In a sudden flood of anger Ygraine took her had across his check. "How dare you! You could have spared this child so much pain at the hands of that devil." The others stood crying out with questions and protests.

Elyon simply shook his head "She is right" he mumbled as he sank to his knees. The knights quieted and listened as the queen began to speak "Merlin is no servant; she is a princess and Morganna kidnapped her. The woman told her that she found her eating her family's flesh. Merlin thought that she deserved the abuse that it was her penance because _Sir_ Elyon decided to run to Camelot like a _coward_." Ygraine voice had risen into a shout by the end and Sir Elyon looked up at being called coward. "It was not like that my lady, swore to my father that I would not tell her until her sixteenth year. He asked it of me with his dying breath."

Ygraine threw him a scathing look unwilling to accept it "the dead cannot enforce and oath. Yours died with him. She was six, _Sir _Elyon, six; when she was taken from her home beaten into submission and forced into servitude. She was beaten, lied to and raped because you kept and oath to a dead man." Ygraine quieted to a whisper sinking into a chair.

"King Balinor and Queen Hunith (Lord rest her soul) had a little girl with an odd mark on her neck." Lancelot interrupted "Are you telling me that the girl lying on this bed is their missing daughter." Ygraine nodded and silence fell over the room.

After a while Ygraine sighed and continued "Balinor and I discovered this and set out to free her from the terror of Morganna something to help this debacle started. Uther tried to gift Merlin to Cenred as a peace offering and I objected claiming she was Arthur's we confirmed it and Balinor revealed that she was his daughter. Merlin regained her memory and had a small spat with Morganna. They each magic themselves away after arguing about witch craft and sorcery. Uther and Arthur started to Argue about Merlin and Uther struck Arthur and Merlin came back in unheard. She shielded Arthur with her body as Uther came to hit him again and her head bounced off the flagstone rendering her unconscious. The knights were in various states of anger, their faces in various shades of red. "He hit Merlin" They yelled in unison like and angry chorus


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer:

Me: I have an announcement

Merlin: ughhh

Arthur: don't groan so loudly

Merlin: *glares*

Arthur: don't look at me like that its creepy

Me: hey!

Merlin: how would you like me to look at you _SIRE_

Me: I'm trying to speak

Flyaway213: *yells* shut up

Arthur: I'm the king

Flyaway213: yea and " I Am The Catalyst" does not own "Merlin" the world isn't fair yada, yada, yada let her speak

Merlin: fine let's hear it

Warnings: extreme merlin abuse; dirty old man Uther; live Ygraine & Balinor; dead Hunith; very evil morgana. This is** MERTHUR** NO ARWEN OR MERGANA JUST MERTHUR

Me: I have a new knight and she happens to be my Beta: Children-of-the-Blood. She will be helping with editing and other stuff when she has the time.

Children-of-the-Blood: yes I will nice to meet everybody

Me: I finally got a new charger yay

{With Arthur}

Arthur picked himself up as Merlin was carried from the room. Arthur turned on his father as soon as the doors closed and swung. Unprepared Uther fell back against his throne. The guards still in the room hesitantly moved forward and grasped Arthur's fore-arms. The moment their hands found purchase the doors burst open.

In ran a panting Sir Galahad and a disheveled Sir Leon. At the glares they received the knights stumbled over their own tongues until Galahad blurted "The queen sent us." Uther glare burned darker even as Arthur's fell from his face "What did she send you to do?" he demanded, hoping for news of Merlin. Sir Leon stepped forward "Nothing, my lord. She simply said to hasten to your side and inquire of you the day's events." Leon answered.

At the mere mention of what had happened Arthur's face burned red. "What happened is that the king struck my fiancé." Sir Leon masked his anger with confusion while Sir Galahad made his known. "He struck a woman! Of all the things to do." Sir Leon clapped a hand over his comrade's mouth. "Who, my lord?" Arthur turned his angry stare to Leon.

"Merlin princess of Alvion." Sir Leon gaped "Sire…" His voice trailed off as Balinor glared. "Yes Uther, you struck your son and then my daughter! Will you strike Ygraine next?" Uther drew himself affronted. "I would never…" Suddenly his eyes glazed over as memories over took him. Ygraine, crying and pleading with him. Arthur saw the horror in his father's eyes and began his struggling anew. "You didn't" he snarled "Tell me you didn't strike my mother." Uther's guilty eyes simply stared. Arthur realizing that resistance was futile went limp forcing the guards to support his weight, they gently placed him on the ground thinking unconscious. Balinor gestured for them to leave the room. Relieved at dismissal they hurried out of the room tripping over each other with "Yes, sires" and bows.

As soon as the doors shut Arthur lunged for his father pulling his sword from its sheath. Holding the tip to Uther's throat, Arthur reached over and removed the crown from his father's head and placing it on his own. "King Uther of Camelot you have been usurped. If you wish to preserve what little honor you have left you will leave and never return upon the pain of death. You will speak to no one and you will be gone by nightfall." Arthur stood tall and strong as his father stared uncomprehendingly. "Arthur… you must be joking" The look on Arthur's face did not waver. Uther's eyes widened. "Where am to go!" He demanded shrinking in on himself. Arthur strode forward "your estate in Cambia has a staff from your homeland does it not." Uther turned red with rage as he lunged at Arthur pulling a dagger from a scabbard around his ankle. Arthur ducked and Uther was thrown to the floor. Arthur hauled his father up by his collar, and held his blade to his neck and Uther's own weapon to his throat. Uther gulped his Adam's apple pushing against the unwavering metal. As Arthur moved to slit Uther's throat the throne the doors burst open. "Arthur" came a melodious voice. "Don't…please." Arthur's hand trembled pressing closer tears slipping down his face. Arthur felt delicate hands tugging his arm away. "Come Arthur, please just let him go." The weapons clattered to the floor and Arthur collapsed to his knees pulling Merlin with him.

He felt soothing hands gripping his hair, even as he buried his face in her raven locks. He heard her call for guards even s sobs racked his body. And even as she caressed and comforted him he heard his father's threats and curses. Even as he heard promises of love he was assaulted by curses of vengeance.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer:

Me: I have an announcement

Merlin: ughhh

Arthur: don't groan so loudly

Merlin: *glares*

Arthur: don't look at me like that its creepy

Me: hey!

Merlin: how would you like me to look at you _SIRE_

Me: I'm trying to speak

Flyaway213: *yells* shut up

Arthur: I'm the king

Flyaway213: yea and " I Am The Catalyst" does not own "Merlin" the world isn't fair yada, yada, yada let her speak

Merlin: fine let's hear it

Warnings: extreme merlin abuse; dirty old man Uther; live Ygraine & Balinor; dead Hunith; very evil morgana. This is** MERTHUR** NO ARWEN OR MERGANA JUST MERTHUR

Me: I have a new knight and she happens to be my Beta: Children-of-the-Blood. She will be helping with editing and other stuff when she has the time.

Children-of-the-Blood: yes I will nice to meet everybody

Me: I finally got a new charger yay

{With Uther}

Uther seethed as he was forcefully led from Camelot. That evil witch had had her hands all over his throne. She must have enchanted Arthur. He had raised his son well he wouldn't choose a woman over his king. Ygraine would have to be dealt with as well, he had tired of her. Then out of the shadowy trees stepped Morganna dress torn and hair wild. Spotting Uther she grinned coyly. "I suppose you want your crown back, no?" As he opened his mouth an idea came to him. The sorceress thought she could manipulate him. He snapped his mouth closed and grinned. He would show her who held the strings.

{With Merlin}

Merlin walked through the castle eyes on her feet. She was well aware of the eyes that followed her around the castle. "Princess Merlin…. Princess Merlin!" Merlin looked up to find Awyr glaring at her. Awyr grabbed her arm digging nails into her skin. "Your Majesty, you were not supposed to leave your rooms. His highness has not called for you and it is a break in protocol to simply sulk about in the hall. Now I know you are stupid and can hardly understand the words coming out of my mouth, so I will say this simply. Go to your room!" Merlin flinched at the cruel words and turned and ran back down the hall into her room.

Moments after she reached her room the door slowly opened. Awyr came in a murderous look on her face "You daft wench. Princesses do not run. Princesses glide." She yelled backhanding Merlin, so that she fell into the bed. "You idiot, your father would be ashamed and your mother is probably writhing in her grave. Dear, Lord how do they expect you to be a queen? They should have left you in the subservience you came from. You do not deserve the tittle given to you." Merlin cowered against the bed nearly in tears. Unobservant of the fact that maybe she went too far, Awyr kept up with her rant.

Suddenly the door slammed open. "Merlin!" I thought you were coming to watch me at training." Arthur said ignorant of his surroundings. Awyr gasped in shock "your highness, I wasn't aware you were coming to call!" Arthur finally spotted Merlin almost in tears and looked at the governess. "What did you do to her?" Awyr flinched back and tried to explain. "Your majesty I was only trying to help her understand how to behave as befitting her station. She acts as if she were a common wench at a tavern." She gulped seeing the thunderous expression on the king's face.

Arthur had turned purple in rage "She was kidnapped from her home and beaten into subservience when she was six. The knights began to molest her when she had turned eight summers. They raped her when she was ten summers." Awyr winced and blushed at the vulgarity of the words. "Your highness, please…"

Arthur began to shout. "NO, you will be silent. How do you think it feels to have a grown man wrench your legs apart and invade your body with his? How do you think it feels to squirm and cry because you don't know what he's doing to you, you only know that it hurts and you're bleeding in a place you didn't know you could? How do you think it feels to scream and know in your heart that no one cares enough to save you? How would you like to be told you are worth something only on your back and don't deserve to walk the earth?" Arthur looked back to Merlin who sat silently with tears streaming down her face. She refused to meet his eyes. "Get out" he growled. Awyr turned and silently left the room.

Arthur turned to Merlin and slowly moved toward her. Arthur slowly climbed onto the bed and reached out to hold her. He nearly cried when she screamed "Please no, please no not that anything but that please" Arthur wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. Comforting her and responding to her whimpers. "Please not again" "Shh I won't hurt you I swear." They sat like that until Merlin fell asleep with no more tears.

Merlin woke in Arthur's arms wrapped round her like a protective cloak. Suddenly she remembered what woke her. "Merlin…" Merlin sat up and looked at Arthur, who still slumbered soundly. "Merlin…" Merlin squirmed from under Arthur's arm and got out of bed. Glancing back at Arthur she silently tiptoed to the door. Opening the huge door was easy. The problem was closing it without waking Arthur. Merlin's eyes flash and the door closed silently.

"Merlin…." Merlin looked around as she moved toward the voice. "Hello? Is anybody there?" The corridor was empty. Merlin followed the voice to a hidden door a floor down. Hearing chain rattle, when she opened the door Merlin became frightened and resolved to come back with Arthur. She ran back the way she'd come and entered her room to find a frantic Arthur sitting up in bed. "Merlin!" she ran to his side climbing into the bed. "I'm fine Arthur" she lied. "Let's go back to sleep."


End file.
